Elegance in Athleticism
by Nasugi
Summary: Can Rarity teach Dash some new tricks?


_This! This is that feeling Rainbow Dash had with Rarity__!_

If you read my other story, 50 Shades of Disharmony then you probably suspected that this was coming. well, here it is!

This will probably be my last MLP story, unless there's something that I HAVE to write about comes up next season, I'm ending it here. One of the most difficult things to write about then doing MLP is the fact that these fucking ponies don't have fingers. Ending with a bang! **_Yes, the bad pun was necessary._**

* * *

**Elegance in Athleticism**

Rainbow Dash cleared her throat as she knocked on the door to the Carousel Boutique. _Act natural, she only wants some help trying on a few dresses..._ Dash couldn't help but be nervous. Seeing Rarity always made her feel nervous. Just then, Rarity opened the door.

"Oh, Dash darling! Come in, come in. I've already assembled all the dresses for you. You need only try them on. If I might request the one there," she pointed to a dress among the half dozen in the room, "to be the first one you adorn, that would be marvelous."

"Of course, Rarity." Dash's cheeks flushed and she turned before Rarity could see. It wasn't often they were alone together. Rainbow Dash began to put on the dress. It was more difficult than it seemed. It involved tying and latching and zipping and buckling and lacing and too many things for one article of clothing. She looked at the other dresses, all the same. Dash wasn't even sure which buckle to unbuckle or which latch to unlatch first.

"Uh Rarity... I think I'll need some help putting on this dress..." She examined it more closely. The zippers had to be tied and the latches had to be laced and the buckles had to be zipped. The process became more complicated by the second. Rainbow Dash turned to look at the unicorn when she realized she wasn't in the room.

"Rarity?" She walked over to the other side of the room, noticing opal sleeping on some multicolored fabric. "Hello there kitty, any idea where mommy's gone?" The cat sneered at the pegasus and pranced up the stairs, looking back expectantly. "I guess I have to follow her." She followed Opalescence upstairs. Opal walked through a cracked door, dimly lit. She stuck her head through and noticed Rarity lying on the bed. Dash froze. She couldn't just walk into Rarity's room, she had to knock first. Yet, Rainbow Dash couldn't look away, Rarity was just so cute, the way she was laying on the bed.

"Oh Opal, I hope those dresses won't be too much trouble for Dash. I designed them that way, of course. I needed some time to myself before I could handle a full evening with her... but, well I just don't want dash to waste all day on _one_ dress." Opal just yawned and curled up in the corner of the room. "You're right, Opal. I can't take too long up here or she'll notice I'm missing. I'd better hurry."

Rainbow Dash was utterly confused. Why would Rarity purposefully make the dresses difficult to put on or take off? Why would it be difficult for her to spend the evening with Dash? Dash was about to ask the white pony within the room when her attention span set her back into reality.

"Ohh..." Rarity moaned quietly, just loud enough for Rainbow Dash to hear. Rarity rubbed at her lower region, squirming her body with the strokes of her hand. "Mmmph..." She went on turning her head left and right. At one point she brought her hoof to her mouth and licked at the liquid oozing down the appendage. Her horn lit up and a little pink rod was then inserted into her tight little vagina. "_Ohhh..._" She moaned louder.

Rainbow Dash could feel her own cunt begin to lubricate itself. She tried to ignore the sensation, but she just couldn't stand still. Eventually she bumped into the door. Though the sound was inaudible, the door let out a loud, _very loud_ creaking sound.

Rarity gasped as she looked over at the sky blue pegasus looking down and cussing at herself. "RAINBOW DASH?!" Dash looked up at her friend and her face flushed to nearly the same color as Rarity's.

She walked into the room looking down, right, up and around. Everywhere but at Rarity. "I-I'm sorry, I needed some help with the dresses and-"

"Quiet, dear." Dash hadn't noticed Rarity get up, and move close enough to put a hoof to Dash's lips. She looked into rarity's beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Quiet..." she breathed, "and come join me." Rarity took her hoof off of Dash's face and pressed their lips together. Rainbow Dash lost control of her body and returned the kiss. This was the moment she'd been waiting for. They sat on the bed and resumed kissing, their tongues dancing with one another. Rarity touched Dash's now wet pussy and massaged it's walls. Dash moaned into Rarity's mouth as she was taken to the clouds by her friend. Dash pushed Rarity onto the bed and mounted the pony, her wings coming outstretched. She slid down Rarity, kissing her torso, then her stomach, finally stopping at Rarity's vagina. She licked the glorious wet lips only to quickly shove her tongue inside of Rarity. Rarity moaned again and again, each time more intimate. After several minutes, she flipped Dash over and tasted her own discharge on Dash tongue.

"Let me show you something, dear..." She whispered into Dash's ear. Rarity pushed Dash against the bed and interlocked their legs. Dash could feel Rarity's blossom dripping it's juices on Dash's. Rarity pressed their hips together and bucked once. Dash let out a little yelp, which Rarity only giggled at. She bucked again and again, each time bringing them closer to climax and to each other. Again they kissed, moaning into each other's mouths. They shared saliva and sweat, among other things. Dash became accustomed to the rhythm of Rarity's bucking and moved her own body against Rarity's. Both ponies moaned and squirmed and kissed and panted. Their breathing became heavier and heavier as they both reached their climaxes.

"OH!" Rarity moaned again. Dash bit her lip and grunted loudly. One more buck and Rarity collapsed atop Rainbow Dash.

"Wow..." Dash exclaimed. "That was-"

"Awesome." Rarity finished Dash's sentence before falling asleep next to the pegasus.

Dash whispered to herself, "Best. Night. Ever." and also fell asleep next to the exhausted unicorn.


End file.
